villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Electrikman
Electrikman is the main villain of both the French comic book Captain Biceps and its French cartoon TV show of the same name. He is an electrical supervillain hungry for electricity and the first enemy of Captain Biceps. Description Electrikman is a small man, he is dark blue all over his body and light blue on his legs and his pelvis, he goes with his ship with a light bulb to go faster, he has light blue head, yellow eyes and a dark blue mask with horns in the form of lightning. Electrikman is a sadistic, dangerous supervillain, and cruel, Genius says he is the terror of our day, he steals power reserves for his power, he is allergic to water, although electricity and electricity Water do not mix, if you touch Electrikman, it is electrocuted, when it electrocute the lightning rod, it has no effect but the rubber glove is the only answer against electricity. Biography An electric glow crosses the streets towards Capitalville, the alleys of Capitalville have become dark, Electrikman slyly scoffs, Captain Biceps has been wrongly accused by his mother not to play with the meter, but the President warned Captain Biceps that Electrikman is devouring all the reversals of energies, Genius explained that Electrikman is the cruelest of the supervillains and he electrocutes the sports teacher with his secret weapon "the electrical outlet" (we see on the newspapers that Electrikman to hit, the planet freaks and all the city pete the leads). When he sees a young man brushing his teeth with an electric dentrifrice, he electrocutes the young man, causing him death instantly. Genius sees Electrikman seen in two hours, Captain Biceps throws a water bomb on Electrikman, fiddling himself electrocution, Genius understands that electricity and water do not mix, Electrikman, furious with Captain Biceps, he is against Captain Biceps and Genius, Captain escapes from the vehicle, Genius is electrocuted, he electrocutes Captain Biceps building after building, leaving toimber in cat, Electrikman forces Captain Biceps out of his hiding place, Captain Biceps s' is preparing to give the final blow, but is electrocuted and falling on the street, Captain Biceps is pursued by Electrikman in electrocuting building in building, Captain Biceps takes sheets, linens, satellites and chimneys to roofs of the building, Genius hurry to inflate the vehicle, Captain Biceps falls by one of the roofs of buildings, Electrikman feels that he has no more juice and he goes to the central e electric. Meanwhile, Electrikman is finally going to steal the energy from the power plant, but Captain Biceps is stopping it, it us too late, Electrikman managed to take all the energy from the power plant, Genius uses the lightning rod that was invented by Benjamin Franklin, Electrikman, become more powerful, finally electrocute the lightning rod, Captain Biceps and Genius are cooked and he is pursued by Electrikman outside the power station, Captain Biceps and Genius hide in a wooden cabin, Captain Biceps discovers Rubber gloves, Electrikman forces Captain Biceps and Genius out of the wooden hut, Captain Biceps comes out of the wooden hut with the clothed glove, Electrikman is getting ready to give Captain Biceps the final blow by electrocuting him, but the rubber glove is more resistant than the lightning rod had no effect on Captain Biceps, Captain Biceps assumes it in a single stroke of boing, causing him his defeat, Captain Biceps warned Genius to report to the President that Electrikman has been defeated and he is hurrying to prevent the dessert from cooling down. Later, in Captain Biceps' house, Elecrtrikman was trapped in a lamppost, causing him to defeat while waiting for the current to be restored. Trivia *Electrikman is the first supervillain who appears from the cartoon Captain Biceps. *Electrikman is one of the most dangerous and cruel supervillains of the Captain Biceps franchise. *He is based on Electro from Spiderman franchise and Megavolt from Darkwing Duck franchise. *It should not be confused with Electricman. *Eletrikman make a cameo in the episode from Captain Biceps: Pacific Man. Category:Supervillains Category:Elementals Category:Power Hungry Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Immortals Category:Teenagers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Successful Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Oppressors Category:Evil from the Past Category:Imprisoned Category:Sadists Category:Big Bads Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Egotist Category:Murderer Category:Sophisticated Category:Incompetent Category:Thugs Category:Inmates Category:Envious Category:Magic Category:Tragic Category:Criminals Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:TV Show Villains